Friendship In Love
by crystalbloods
Summary: First fict. Silakan baca! Intinya Shikamaru adalah kekasih Ino, dan mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan kasih sayang. Tetapi, ada hal yang membuat hubungan mereka hampir retak. Apakah penyebabnya? RnR please! CHAP 1 UP! My penname is changed! Check out :
1. Chapter 1 : In Rain

**A/N : **First fic. Mohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan. And special thanks for NaRa 'UzWa' yang sudah mau mendengar keluh kesah saya ketika pembuatan fic ini XD

_Hope you like it_~ ehehe…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Cinta, pacaran, perselingkuhan. Tiga kata ini memang sangat berkaitan dan tidak asing lagi di telinga kita. Bagaimana Jadinya jika Shikamaru dan Ino yang baru saja berpacaran, mengalami cobaan yang berat. Dimana sang kekasih, Shikamaru harus menolong orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Yang membuat Ino sakit hati dan salah paham.

Lalu, siapakah yang ditolong Shikamaru?

Apakah Ino mau mengerti?

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka?

.

**Friendship In Love**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : In Rain**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's. **_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah, di hari yang membahagiakan ini, menurut Shikamaru dan Ino, sepasang insan yang baru saja menjalin hubungan kasih sayang.

Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika gosip tentang Shikamaru menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang gadis lain beredar. Namun Ino tidak percaya itu semua.

**Di SMA Konohagakuen**

"_Ohayou_ Ino-_chan_! Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali, ya?" sapa seorang gadis berambut _pink_, bermata hijau _emerald_ yang mendekati Ino lalu duduk di sampingnya, dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan indah sahabatnya.

"Eh, _Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_! Ah, eh, i-iya tentu saja! Kau tahu? Akhirnya, aku telah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, yang selalu kuinginkan selama ini!" jelas Ino dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hmm, aku tahu itu! Pasti si cowok jenius berambut nanas itu, 'kan?" ledek sakura.

"Iya, eh Sakura-_chan_ berhentilah memanggil dia dengan sebutan seperti itu!" gerutu Ino seraya menggelembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Dia adalah orang yang sempurna. Kau pantas mendapatkanya Ino-_chan_."

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Baka beranbut pirang itu?" ledek Ino balik.

"Hah, Naruto ya? Tidak, biasa-biasa saja. Hey, lihat itu! Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah datang. Nanti kita teruskan lagi!" ucap Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan. Setelahnya mereka menyiapkan diri untuk terfokus pada pelajaran matematika dari Kakashi.

Tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Para siswa mulai berhamburan memadati area kantin.

"Hei Ino-_chan_!" teriak Karin yang setengah berlari, dengan Tenten mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Ino seraya mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Apa kau sudah tahu?" kata gadis berambut merah berkaca mata itu langsung pada intinya.

"Berita tentang Shikamaru-_kun_ dan Temari-_senpai_?" tambah Tenten dengan wajah datarnya.

Ino mendelik tak suka pada kedua sahabatnya ini. menghela napas sejenak, gadis itu pun berujar santai, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian tidak bosan membicarakan orang lain terus? Dan kenapa pula Shikamaru-_kun_ dibawa-bawa?"

"Ino-_chan_! Kau ini kekasihnya Shikamaru-_kun,_ 'kan? Kenapa diam saja! Sementara kekasihmu yang jenius itu bermesraan dengan orang lain," jelas Karin setengah emosi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini begitu tergila-gila pada sosok Shikamaru.

"_Yaps_, apalagi banyak yang bilang mereka berdua berpacaran!"

"Hush, jangan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak. Temari-_senpai_, dia itu kan sudah punya calon tunangan, dan rencananya setelah ia lulus sekolah akan bertunangan bukan? Dan Shikamaru-_kun_, dia tidak mungkin seperti itu, dia sudah kukenal sejak kecil!" ketus Ino setengah membentak, berusaha membela kekasihnya.

Tak beda dengan Ino, Karin pun mulai terbakar emosi. Gadis itu pun membentak balik Ino. "Tapi kemarin sore aku melihatnya mengantarkan Temari-_senpai_ pulang ke rumahnya!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Jangan samakan Shikamaru-_kun_ dengan orang lain. Dia itu setia!" teriak Ino kesal sambil sedikit menggebrak mejanya.

"Hey kalian! Apakah kalian tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak? Kalian ini sudah dewasa, lagipula jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi kalian ke sekolah!" ucap Sakura menyela pertengkaran di antara sahabat-sahabatnya, kemudian mencoba menenangkan.

"Huh, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi! Ini membuang-buang waktu saja!" ucap Tenten setengah emosi.

Dengan langkah yang setengah diseret, Tenten dan Karin pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang mematung dengan berlipat emosi di kelasnya.

.

.

"Huft, hujan! Menyebalkan! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menunggu sampai reda? Aku tidak bawa payung hari ini! Kukira tak akan hujan!" gerutu Ino dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_, ini aku pinjamkan payungku! Hari ini ada rapat OSIS. Jadi, aku tidak pulang dulu," ucap Sakura seraya memberikan payung pink bercorak bunga sakura miliknya pada Ino.

"Oh, _arigatou gozaimasu_, Sakura-_chan_! Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya! Jaaa~" kata Ino ceria. Setelah payung Sakura berada di tangannya, ia pun bergegas pergi menjauhi kelas.

"Ya, cepatlah pulang! Orangtuamu pasti sudah menunggu," ujar Sakura kemudian bergegas menuju ruang OSIS.

**** F.I.L ****

**Ino POV's**

"Tadaima!" ucapku ketika memasuki rumah. Setelah menyimpan sepatu pada raknya, aku pun bergegas menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang ya! Ayo cepat ganti baju, lalu makan siang," teriak _Kaasan_ dari dapur.

Setelah itu, aku pun langsung mengganti pakaianku yang sedikit basah dengan pakaian yang kering. Karena lelah, dengan segera kubantingkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk berwarna ungu bermotif bunga aster.

_'Fuh, apakah yang dikatakan Karin itu benar? Tapi, mustahil jika Shikamaru-_kun_ melakukan hal sebodoh itu,'_ batinku gelisah.

"Ino-_chan_, ayo cepat makan!" teriak _Kaasan_ memanggilku. Setelah menjawabnya, aku pun segera menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

**Normal POV's**

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini selesai! Silakan bereskan peralatan masin-masing, dan cepatlah pulang ke rumah!" ucap Sakura menutup rapat OSIS kali ini. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian ikut membereskan peralatannya yang begitu banyak.

"Shikamaru! Ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto mendekati Shikamaru yang bergegas keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Kau duluan saja! Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Shikamaru singkat kemudian berjalan dengan cepat dan menghilang di tikungan yang menuju ke arah gedung olahraga di belakang sekolah.

"Naruto-_kun_! Ayo cepat," ucap Sakura mengagetkan lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang bercengo ria itu.

"_Ha'I_," kata Naruto singkat diikuti gumaman tak jelas dari mulutnya.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Sakura pun segera menuju gedung olahraga. Hari ini adalah piketnya untuk mengecek keadaan sekolah sekaligus membereskan perlatan-perlatan olahraga yang dibiarkan saja setelah dipakai.

Tanpa disangkanya, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang amat dikenalinya dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat yang diketahui sebagai kakak kelasnya itu.

'_Shikamaru-_kun_? Sedang apa dia? Dan gadis itu, itu bukan Ino-chan! Apa mungkin…'_

"Ssstt, diam kau _Baka_! Ayo cepat kemari," perintah Sakura kemudian menarik kasar lengan Naruto, lalu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Shikamaru yang kini sedang berdiri di depan gedung olahraga yang sudah sepi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis berambut soft pink itu pun segera menelpon Ino.

"_Moshi-moshi_!" jawab Ino dengan malas.

"Ino-_chan_, kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat datanglah ke sekolah. Kau harus lihat ini!" pekik Sakura dengan tegas, namun tetap dengan volume yang pelan.

"Hah, apa kau sudah gila? Hari ini kan hujan. Lagipula, aku sedang makan," protes Ino seraya meneguk segelas air putih. Makanannya belum ada seperenamnya habis. Jika ditinggalkan, bisa-bisa _Kaasan_nya langsung mengomel seperti petasan sekardus yang dibunyikan bersama-sama.

"Ino-_chan_, Shikamaru-_kun_… Dia bersama gadis lain!" ucap Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko jadi nanti sahabatnya tersedak.

"Se-serius? Baiklah, tunggu aku," kata Ino pelan. Sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi jika Kaasannya nanti akan mengomel.

"Ya. Datanglah ke gedung olahraga."

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Ino langsung melesat menuju sekolah yang letaknya dekat dengan rumahnya, sehingga tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuknya sampai di tempat yang Sakura ceritakan tadi.

"Sssstt, Ino-_chan_ kemarilah!" ucap Sakura dari balik semak ketika melihat Ino datang dengan payungnya yang berwarna begitu mencolok.

"Ah!"

"Tutup dulu payungnya," gerutu Sakura saat Ino akan menghampirinya. Akan sia-sia usahanya jika mereka gagal memergoki pemuda nanas itu. Sakura telah berkorban banyak, mulai dari mengabaikan tugasnya, hingga rela bergerimis ria di balik semak demi mengawasi kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe…" Ino meringis pelan. Setelah ditutup, paying sahabatnya itu ia letakkan di tempat yang agak jauh dari lokasi.

"Lihat itu!"

_'I-itu bukankah Shikamaru-_kun_? Kenapa dia bisa bersama Temari-_senpai_? Dan, sepertinya mereka akrab sekali,'_ batin Ino. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba saja hinggap di dadanya.

Di tempat Shikamaru, ia sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Temari. Sesekali gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu tertawa pelan dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sekarang bagaimana rencanamu?" kata Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh mendengar cerita dari _senpai_nya itu.

"Sekarang antarkan aku pulang!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tiga anak manusia sedang memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Ino yang merasa emosinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi pun, keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Shika…" katanya berpura-pura kaget dengan datang dari arah berlawanan dengan semak tadi. Dan tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Shikamaru juga Temari tersentak kaget saat didapatinya kekasih tersayang Shikamaru tengah menatapnya tanpa emosi dan dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

_'Aku kecewa Shika,' _batin Ino lalu berlari menerobos rintik-rintik hujan. Air mata kekecewaannya pun perlahan menetes di pipinya, yang kini bercampur dengan butir-butir air hujan.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?' batin Shikamaru tak percaya. Karena setahunya, Ino sudah pulang saat bel berbunyi tadi, sebab gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu bukanlah anggota OSIS.

"Ino!" teriaknya, kemudian mengejar Ino dan menerobos rintik-rintik hujan.

"Shika, sudah biarkanlah saja!" cegah Temari seraya menggenggam lengan pemuda nanas itu.

"Cukup Temari, ini sudah keterlaluan. Ino yang jadi korban! Maaf, aku tak bisa menolongmu lagi," kata Shikamaru tegas kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya mengejar Ino.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N** *lagi*

Anggap aja prolog ya, saking pendeknya XD

Maaf kalo typo bertebaran. So, kritik dan sarannya saya nanti~

.

.

.

_Edited by me, Wednesday, May 30, 2012 at 11:57 a.m._

.

**n**ArA **'u**cHiha' -**y**oUicHii- — **A**i **M**aharanyy -**d**iaMond97- — **A**i **K**ireina **M**aharanii — **c**rystalssj


	2. Chapter 2 : A Lie

Shikamaru juga Temari tersentak kaget saat didapatinya kekasih tersayang Shikamaru tengah menatapnya tanpa emosi dan dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

_'Aku kecewa Shika,' _batin Ino lalu berlari menerobos rintik-rintik hujan. Air mata kekecewaannya pun perlahan menetes di pipinya, yang kini bercampur dengan butir-butir air hujan.

'_Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?'_ batin Shikamaru tak percaya. Karena setahunya, Ino sudah pulang saat bel berbunyi tadi, sebab gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu bukanlah anggota OSIS.

"Ino!" teriaknya, kemudian mengejar Ino dan menerobos rintik-rintik hujan.

"Shika, sudah biarkanlah saja!" cegah Temari seraya menggenggam lengan pemuda nanas itu.

"Cukup Temari, ini sudah keterlaluan. Ino yang jadi korban! Maaf, aku tak bisa menolongmu lagi," kata Shikamaru tegas kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya mengejar Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Cinta, pacaran, perselingkuhan. Tiga kata ini memang sangat berkaitan dan tidak asing lagi di telinga kita. Bagaimana Jadinya jika Shikamaru dan Ino yang baru saja berpacaran, mengalami cobaan yang berat. Dimana sang kekasih, Shikamaru harus menolong orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Yang membuat Ino sakit hati dan salah paham.

Lalu, siapakah yang ditolong Shikamaru?

Apakah Ino mau mengerti?

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka?

.

**Friendship In Love**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : A Lie**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, other. **_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

.

.

**BRAAAKKK**

Gadis beriris biru _aquamarine_ itu membantingkan kasar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia tak peduli bahwa tubuhnya saat ini basah kuyup. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu. Kekasihnya; Shikamaru.

Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Membiarkan sensasi dingin terus menusuk susunan urat sarafnya. Untung saja _Kaasan_nya tiba-tiba saja pergi—menurut pesan yang diterimanya beberapa menit sebelum ia tiba di rumahnya.

"Hiks…" isaknya di tengah guyuran hujan yang deras menimpa Konoha hari ini. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak bersahabat.

_**Drrrt… drrrt…**_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Terlihat satu pesan masuk di layar ponsel tersebut. Dari Shikamaru.

.

_**From**__ : Shika-kun_

_Ino, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Temari-senpai. Tolong maafkan aku…_

.

Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan isi pesan dari kekasihnya. Dengan kasar ia membantingkan ponselnya ke atas meja belajar.

_**Drrrt… drrrt…**_

Lima pesan lagi datang berturut-turut. Pesan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku benci kau, Shika!" teriak Ino frustasi seraya mematikan ponselnya. Ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Bodoh…"

.

.

.

"Shika, ma-maafkan aku…" isak Temari dengan wajah yang ditutupi kedua tangannya. Ia mengikuti Shikamaru mengejar Ino menembus rintik hujan. Dan saat mereka keluar dari gerbang, ternyata Ino sudah menghilang.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Temari sedang terisak. Ia kemudian mendekat lalu memegang kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat. "Temari, sudah jangan menangis. Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi tolong, hargai kekasihku…"

Temari mendongakkan kepalanya. Air matanya tidak terlihat karena sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. "_Arigatou_ sudah membantuku. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini, tapi sepertinya sulit…"

"Pikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku lelah…"

"_Ha'i_…"

Mereka pun kemudian meninggalkan area sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Temari pulang dengan jemputannya yang sduah menunggu sedari tadi. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih untuk berjalan kaki meskipun hujan masih dengan deras mengguyur Konoha siang itu.

**** F.I.L ****

"Sakura, Ino mana?" sahut Shikamaru dari arah pintu kelas gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Tapi sayang sekali Tuan Shikamaru, Ino-_chan_ sekarang tidak masuk. Dia sakit."

Shikamaru tersentak kaget. Sakit?

"Kau serius? Dia sakit apa?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Setahuku _sih_ begitu. Katanya demam," jawabnya cuek.

Dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih apalagi permisi, Shikamaru pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dua kelas di depan kelas Ino.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba, siswa kelas XI IPA 2 saat Shikamaru melewati kelasnya dengan wajah yang kusut. "Ada masalah dengan kelas IPA 3?"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu tersenyum miris. "Tidak." Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin itu, Shikamaru menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia frustasi karena tidak bisa menghubungi Ino, dan ketika menghampiri kelasnya, gadis itu malah tidak masuk.

Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu semua, apalagi tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya sendiri. Jelas jika Ino marah. Shikamaru memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Bel berbunyi, dan dua mata pelajaran pun berlalu di kelas Shikamaru. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang masuk ke otaknya. Dan ketika ia berusaha untuk tertidur, tetap tidak bisa. Kedua kelopak matanya sangat sulit untuk dikatupkan. Alhasil, ia melewatinya hanya dengan melamun melihat keluar jendela.

**** F.I.L ****

Keesokan harinya, pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu kembali mendatangi kelas Ino. Kali ini, gadisnya itu bukan tidak ada karena sakit, tapi karena sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Berkali-kali Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi ponsel Ino, tapi masih tetap tidak aktif. Ketika dicobanya menghampiri kelasnya pun, gadis itu selalu tidak ada. Kesimpulannya: Ino berusaha menghindar dari Shikamaru.

Bukan tidak tahu pemuda itu jika gadisnya menghindar, tapi ia pun tetap tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kembali hati Ino. Ini salah paham, dan ia harus segera menjelaskannya.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, siswa dan siswi sma favorit itu berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang nampak terburu-buru membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku duluan ya!" kata Ino kemudian berjalan keluar kelas seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hati-hati, ya!" Hanya kalimat itulah yang dapat diucapkannya. Menurutnya, tingkah Ino semakin aneh dari hari ke hari pasca ditemuinya Shikamaru yang sedang berduaan dengan _senpai_nya, Temari.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau yakin Ino-_chan_ baik-baik saja?" kata Naruto sambil menyenderkan dagunya di meja Sakura—menunggu gadis _pink_ itu selesai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Entahlah. Eh, Naruto-_kun_, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" kata Sakura kaget sekaligus heran.

Pemuda berambut jabrik pirang itu menghela napas berat. "Sejak tadi. Sepertinya kau terlalu serius, Sakura-_chan_, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku," cibirnya.

"Aa, _gomenasai_. Ayo pulang, hari ini tidak ada kegiatan OSIS."

"_Ha'i_."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan pulang bersama lagi karena memang rumah mereka searah. Dan ketika akan keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru datang dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dari kemarin.

"Hei Shika, kau kenapa?" kata Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihat penampilan Shikamaru yang sudah seperti orang depresi saja.

"Ck, Ino sudah pulang?" katanya dengan nada yang datar dan terlihat kosong.

Sakura mengangguk sambil sedikit tersenyum prihatin. Seberapa besar _sih_ pengaruh Ino sehingga pemuda terjenius di sekolah ini menjadi berkepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengannya yang dulu?

"Nah Shika, kami pulang dulu ya! Sudahlah, sepertinya kau butuh banyak istirahat," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari hadapan Shikamaru.

"E-eh… Naruto, lepaskan!" protes Sakura dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian ia pun melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang berdiri mematung. "_Jaa_~ Shika! Kami duluan, ya!"

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari pemuda nanas itu. Pandangannya begitu dingin. Dan tanpa diperintahkan, Shikamaru pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kelas dua belas, tepatnya kelas XII IPS 1—kelasnya Temari.

**** F.I.L ****

Ino yang tadi terburu-buru untuk pulang itu kini sedang duduk di pinggir danau perbatasan kota Konoha dengan Oto. Ia hanya berdiam diri menikmati angin musim semi sambil menyender pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tak akan mengelak jika ia dituduh menghindar, karena memang benar adanya seperti itu. Ia masih belum menerima kejadian waktu itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, dan danau inilah tempat pelampiasan perasaannya.

"Shika bodoh…" rutuk Ino seraya melemparkan batu ke arah danau yang tenang itu dan menimbulkan suara gemericik dan gelombang air yang begitu teratur.

"Kau pembohong! Aku benci kau, Shika!" lanjutnya setengah berteriak. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk _aquamarine_-nya yang redup.

Tak beda dengan Shikamaru, Ino pun merasakan sakit hati. Dan jelas sekali bahwa Inolah yang paling tersakiti di sini. Ia merasa telah dikhianati. Tidak. Bahkan lebih dari kata dikhianati.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Ino memejamkan keduanya matanya. Membiarkan angin menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit lembutnya, berharap semua masalah yang menimpanya akan segera berakhir.

"Ino…"

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara baritone yang begitu _familiar_ di telinganya. Meskipun sempat terperangah sesaat, tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya yang semula.

"Ino…"

Tidak. Suara ini lebih halus, seperti suara seorang gadis. Dan Ino tidak terlalu begitu hafal siapa pemilik suara bening itu.

Merasa ada yang mengusik ketenangannya, Ino pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia sempat terperangah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya setelah menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

Ya, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Apalagi di depan orang yang telah membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hm?" gumam Ino sambil sedikti menaikkan alisnya heran kala melihat sepasang manusia yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja dipergokinya, kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kami ingin bicara padamu," kata Temari lalu berjongkok di depan gadis pirang itu. "Kau salah paham."

"Ah, tidak penting," potong Ino cepat seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, yang malah kelihatan seperti senyuman mengejek.

Shikamaru menghela napas sejenak, ia pun kemudian duduk di samping Ino. Sifat keras kepala dan kekanakkannya Ino pasti muncul lagi. Dan itu sungguh merepotkan baginya.

"Ino—"

"—ah, tidak perlu dijelaskan, _Senpai_. Aku mengerti, sepertinya Shikamaru-_kun_ memang pantas dengan _Senpai_," sahut Ino, lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Temari.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu menyabarkan hatinya, kemudian dilanjutkannya perkataan yang tadi sempat terpotong itu.

"Aku minta maaf—"

"—_Senpai_ tidak salah."

"Ino!" geram Shikamaru. Ini keterlaluan, apakah Ino tidak serius dengannya? Sehingga ia menolak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Temari.

"Bisakah Temari bicara sampai selesai?"

Ino tersenyum sinis, "Jadi Shika-_kun_ sudah memutuskan, ya?"

"DENGARKAN DULU!" teriak Shikamaru pada akhirnya. Kedua gadis di depannya sontak langsung diam. Terlebih lagi Ino, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Shikamaru semarah ini. "Merepotkan. Lanjutkan Temari!"

"Baiklah Ino, dengarkan aku. Shikamaru dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman."

"Lalu? Apa peduliku?"

"INO!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kudengarkan penjelasan _Senpai_."

Temari menghela napas berat, ternyata untuk berbicara pada Ino susah sekali. Gadis Yamanaka ini ternyata sangat keras kepala.

.

**Flashback**

.

Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan partikel-partikel debu pasir yang menyusuri setiap sudut kota Suna. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar membuat sebagian orang kewalahan membersihkan rumah mereka yang selalu kotor.

"Hah! _Baachan_ ingin membuatku gila! Mana mungkin aku menikah di usia dini? Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal," gerutu Temari kesal. Ralat, sangat kesal.

Kankurou tertawa pelan, "Memang sudah nasibmu seperti itu, Temari. Terima saja, _Baachan_ sepertinya berharap banyak padamu."

Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu mendelik tajam pada Kankurou—adiknya. Ia kemudian menggelembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Haha… kau lucu sekali."

**BRUK**

Satu lemparan bantal berhasil membuat pemuda bertato itu terjungkal dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kankurou… KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Temari sambil melemparkan bantal-bantal lainnya yang sekiranya dapat mengenai makhluk menyebalkan di hadapannya itu. "Kau tidak membuatku lebih baik!"

Dengan keadaan masih tertawa dan sedikit ringisan, Kankurou pun keluar dari kamar Temari, dan menyisakan aura gelap dalam kamar itu.

Setelah adiknya keluar, Temari pun membaringkan tubuhnya untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang begitu terasa berat.

"Aku harus mencari cara agar pertunanganku dengan laki-laki sialan itu dibatalkan," gumamnya seraya memeluk boneka panda besarnya. "Aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk berpura-pura."

Hening.

"TAPI SIAPA?" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini sepertinya ia benar-benar frustasi. "Tidak anak lelaki yang begitu akrab denganku…"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Shika-_kun_?" gumamnya kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja belajar. "Tapi kan… ah, mana mau dia," lirihnya.

"Tapi tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin…"

Setelah beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Temari pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan saja. Setidaknya, ia telah berusaha.

"Halo?"

"Emm, Shikamaru? Apa kau sedang sibuk?" kata Temari sedikit ragu.

Orang yang di seberang telepon—Shikamaru—menguap lebar, "Hoammm… aku sedang tidur. Ck, merepotkan. Ada apa?"

Menghela napsa sejenak, Temari kembali menimang keputusannya. Setelah mantap, ia pun kembali pada percakapannya dengan Shikamaru. "Ano… bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"Hm?"

"A-anu… Shika, maukah kau jadi—err… kekasih pura-puraku? Aku mohon…"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kenapa aku? Terus, memangnya ada apa?"

"A-aku akan dijodohkan, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku janji Shika, jika nanti aku sudah mendapat pasangan yang cocok untukku, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," kata Temari memohon. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Merepotkan."

"Bagaimana Shika? Aku jamin Ino tidak akan tahu. Ini rahasia."

"Hm?" Shikamaru mulai berpikir tentang resikonya dan bagaimana akibatnya pula pada Temari nantinya.

"Kumohon…"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu tidak tega mendengar suara Temari yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak sanggup jika harus menyakiti seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah. Tapi janji, jangan terlalu lama."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru-_kun_. Sampai jumpa dan maaf mengganggu," kata gadis berkuncir empat itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Dengan gerakan secepat angin, Temari pun segera melesat menuju ruang keluarga, tempat keluarganya saat ini sedang berkumpul.

"Halo Temari, sepertinya kau berubah pikiran, hm?" ledek Kankurou saat melihat Temari menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah yang begitu ceria.

Gadis pirang itu tidak menghiraukan celetukan Kankurou, ia malah melewatinya kemudian duduk di sebelah nenek Chiyo—orang yang telah mengasuh Temari dan kedua adiknya setelah kepergian orangtua mereka beberapa tahun silam.

"Ada apa, Temari?"

"_Baachan_, pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas berat, "Adakah alasan untuk itu?"

Gadis itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, _Baachan_. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Tadi kan sudah kubilang, aku akan membicarakannya dengan kekasihku!"

Kankurou sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu. "Kau? Lelaki mana yang mau dengan gadis kasar sepertimu?"

"Diam kau!"

"Apa kau yakin dia orang baik-baik?"

Temari tersenyum lega, "Tentu saja. Dia adik kelasku di sekolah."

"Adik kelas?" Gaara—anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku—ikut menyela pembicaraan membosankan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kau yakin?" Nenek Chiyo membelai dengan lembut surai pirang Temari. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di bibir tuanya. "Baiklah. Kalau ada waktu luang, perkenalkanlah padaku."

"_Ha'i. Arigatou, Baachan_!" seru Temari girang kemudian mengecup singkat pipi neneknya itu. "Aku ke kamar dulu. _Jaa_!"

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Kankurou pelan sambil melihat kepergian Temari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hn. Aku juga. Tapi masa bodo dia mau pacaran atau tidak," timpal Gaara yang masih terfokus pada majalah di tangannya.

"Sudah," Nenek Chiyo menengahi. "Biarkan saja dia melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya."

.

**End of flashback**

.

"Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku?" cibir Ino seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya tak suka.

Lagi. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas berat. Di senderkannya punggungnya yang terasa berat itu pada batang pohon di belakangnya—batang pohon yang sama dengan Ino.

"Jadi, kau mengerti kan, Ino-_chan_? Aku bukannya tak mau meminta persetujuanmu. Hanya saja…"

"Tapi tetap caramu salah, _Senpai_," potong Ino dengan nada yang datar. Sepertinya, emosinya yang tadi sempat tak terbendung itu kini bisa ia kendalikan kembali.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Sekarang, bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama?" kata Shikamaru dengan mata yang terpejam merasakan desiran angin yang membelai kulitnya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menyembunyikan statusku dengan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya. Juga untuk menjaga hubungan kalian, dan…"

"… dan apa?"

"Mencarikanku seorang pemuda yang benar-benar kucintai."

Ino meringis pelan. Sebegitu buruknyakah kisah cinta _senpai_nya ini?

"Hm, baiklah."

Shikamaru menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, hubungannya dengan Ino kembali seperti semula. Meskipun ia tahu, kalau nantinya masalah ini akan semakin rumit. Sangat rumit.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Temari kemudia memeluk badan Ino dengan sangat erat.

"_Douita, Senpai_…"

**SRAKK**

Angin kembali berdesau. Burung-burung nampak beterbangan di langit yang mulai beranjak senja. Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat, membuat mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah lama berada di sini. Di pinggir danau yang sangat bersejarah bagi perjalanan Shikamaru dan Ino.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A**uthor's **N**ote

**#DUAAARRRRRR**

Ada yang ingaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Engga? Yasudah. #pundung

Awawawawaw, udah hampir dua tahun aku engga update fic ini XD /dirajam bukannya gamau, sebenernya sih ficnya udah ada dulu, tapi kehapus karena kompinya diformat gegara banyak virusnya =w=

Dan, sekarang baru sempet ngetik lagi di lappie. Lanjutin endingnya yang dulu diketik ulang di kompie. Heeuu, itulah yang bikin aku males buat update. Dan sekarang, tadaaaaaaaa gaje cukaleee endingnya -_- /gigitbesi

Ada yang inget juga engga sama sayaaanya? Ini loh, aku ganti penname untuk yang—err… keempat kalinya. Kemarin sempet pake penname **Ai Kireina Maharanii**, tapi karena ada sesuatu, jadi ganti. Padahal itu nama bagus kaaan? /pedebanget

Huahaahaa… udah ah. _Gomen_ ne kalo banyak _typo_, _miss typo_, de el el. Ini sungguh, bener-bener cerita yang dulu. Aku cuman edit doangs. Jadi wajar aja kalo engga nyambung *banget*

Dan _last word_, ada yang berkenan ngasih kritik dan sarannya? 8D

Oh ya, jangan lupa ya doakan aku juga supaya lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan /dor terus diterima di SMA favorit, daaaaan bisa update dengan secepatnyaaaa xDD /ngek

.

.

.

Bersedia ngasih review lagiiiii? xP

.

**A lot of thanks for :**

_**N**__aRa 'UzWa, __**L**__-The-Mysterious, __**M**__inami22, __**e**__dogawafirli, __**Z**__oul Devilsmirk, __**K**__itsune Diaz isHizuka, __**K**__ataokafidy, __**M**__erai Alixya Kudo, __**L**__izzkaru, __**U**__chiha Sakura97, __**A**__maryllisht, __**M**__asahiro 'Night' Seiran, __**L**__eory A2, __**Y**__amanaka Yana Nara Bieber, and __**C**__hika Chichi_

.

Maaf yang kemarin review engga bisa dibalesin. Ini juga mepeeet banget. Maaf maaf maaf. Tapi bener loh aku baca semuanya daaaaa –v

**Bye bye bye~**

.

.

.

**crystalssj**


End file.
